


Awaiting His Pleasure

by angelus2hot



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, F/M, Flogging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Restraints, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 12:53:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4222404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set sometime during Season 2. Elijah has Elena right where he wants her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Awaiting His Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Awaiting His Pleasure  
>  **Fandom:** The Vamipire Diaries  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Elijah Mikaelson/Elena Gilbert  
>  **Rating:** NC-17  
>  **Word Count:** 566  
>  **Summary:** Set during Season 2. Elijah has Elena right where he wants her.  
>  **A/N:** written for [Weekend Challenge: Matchmaker](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/1247402.html) at 1_million_words

She was strapped spread-eagle, her body on display for his delectation and he couldn’t help but admire the view, his fingers caressing her skin as he walked around the wooden table. “Beautiful Elena.” His words weren’t meant as a compliment but merely a statement of fact. Elena, fully clothed standing in front of him giving him a piece of her mind was stunning. But like this, naked and restrained awaiting his pleasure she was breathtaking.

A loud moan escaped her. The husky tone of his voice sent shivers racing down her spine even as his fingers brought her to a fever pitch. “Elijah.”

“Don’t talk, Elena. Just feel.” 

She bit her lip to keep from crying out as he slid his fingers down her body towards her sex. A gasp echoed through the room as Elijah’s fingers fondled her clit.

“What is your safe word?”

“Red.”

With a shake of his head he tsked as he quit touching her body, turned and walked away. “Oh, Elena. I think we can do better than that don’t you?” He tossed over his shoulder as he rifled through the selection of toys for both pain and pleasure laid out for his use.

“I meant red, Sir!” She all but screamed. The last thing she wanted was for Elijah to stop touching her but she knew she had brought this punishment on herself, she also knew she would enjoy it... eventually. 

“It’s too late for that now, Elena.” Elijah walked back towards her. “You know what happens when you displease me.” It was the only warning he gave her before the fronds of the flogger caressed her skin with a stinging bit.

At the first hit she arched off the table even as her body welcomed the pleasure pain coursing through her body.

Over and over Elijah sent the flogger singing against her skin until she writhed and begged for him to let her come. And each time he would stop and pretend to consider it before he began to flog her once again. 

She thought she would go insane with need.

Until finally he paused and looked at her thoughtfully. “What do you say, Elena?”

“Please sir.” Her voice cracked with emotion.

“Are you sure?” Elijah leaned his head to the side.

Her body trembled uncontrollably. “Yes, Sir. Please!”

Elijah pulled his arm back and sent the fronds flying against her sex, hitting her clit with a stinging slap.

Elena screamed his name as her orgasm erupted from within her. It felt as if molten lava was coursing through her veins burning every cell within her body. She strained against the restraints as she kept coming, her body alive with more pleasurable pain than she had ever experienced before.

Soft whispered words and gentle caresses brought her safely back down from the heights she had been. 

With a satisfied smile, she looked up at Elijah, who had an expectant look on his face. It took her a minute to understand what he was expecting; her mind was still clouded from the intense orgasm but it finally came to her. “Thank you, sir.”

Elijah inclined his head to accept his due. “You act as if you think I’m done with you.” He shook his head once more. “Oh no, my beautiful Elena.” He showed her the nipple clamps he held in his hand. “I am just getting started with you.”


End file.
